


我哥（十一）

by Oct_3003



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct_3003/pseuds/Oct_3003
Summary: 辰灿 第一人称 架空
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Bang Chan, 辰灿, 黄铉辰/方灿
Kudos: 5





	我哥（十一）

“什什什……”震惊给我造成的眩晕感让我一不小心咬到了自己的舌头，一瞬间的疼痛将我拉回现实。方灿红着脸翻了个身把我推在床上，被子从他背上滑落下去，他太白了，皮肤在昏暗的房间里像是在发光。

“我我我……”我有点慌乱的捂住胸口赶紧叫停方灿不老实的手，“我不会啊？！”

“没关系，我可以教你。”方灿对此毫不意外，他笑了一下，现在他正对着我我能很清楚的看到他锁骨的形状，不得不说我哥真是性感爆了，我觉得我下半身已经有点抬头了。

“那你轻一点哦……”我有点期待也有点紧张，“我怕疼……”

他愣了一瞬间，失笑出声：“我又没说要你在下面。”

他探过头来与我四目相对，他的眼神好热，蛰的我浑身发麻。我摸上方灿精瘦的腰身，方灿勾着我的手，伸手按下了床头灯的开关。顿时房间里一片昏暗，我只能用手勾勒出方灿大致的轮廓。

“别担心。”方灿在我耳边轻声的说着，“我会让你舒服的。”

他的手带着我的手在他的身上探索着，这不需要指导，我对他的身体本身就充满了好奇。我一边与他热吻一边用手指耐心的探寻着他身上地每一寸土地。从他坚硬的肩膀到柔软的的胸肌，我头一次知道男人的胸肌原来可以这么柔软而有弹性，我没注意力气狠狠的揉了两下，方灿立刻闷哼了一声。

“别弄……”他嘴上是这么说着，腰却扭动了一下。在床上说不要就是要，这点我还是懂的。我沿着他的腹肌一路向上，拇指摩擦着方灿胸前挺立的两点。方灿的胸前出乎意料的敏感，几乎在我摸上去的一瞬间就塌下了腰。他有点嗔怪的咬了一下我的下唇，关了灯后方灿的动作逐渐大胆了起来，他毫不矜持的摇晃着胯骨把我蹭硬，抓着我的东西撸动着，像是刻意报复刚才我的举动一样。我很快就招架不住想要射了，他像是感知到了我的界限，停下了动作用拇指顶住了我的顶端。

“先别射……”他粗喘着气拉着我在他身上乱摸的手放到他的后腰上，我会意拉开他的内裤，撸了两把他挺立的阴茎，他的柱身跳动着，我感觉他离想射也不远了。他坐了起来，撑起自己的身体，引领着我的手指探向他的后穴，他的穴口松软滑腻，我的手指很容易的探了进去，甚至还有他自己的手指一起。

“早上……没让你做到最后……”他颤抖着说道，“当时没准备好……趁你不在我提前润滑了一下……现在已经可以进来了。”

后面他说了些什么我没太听清了，只记得他说的最后一句话是“轻一点”，然后他就已经没有机会再说话了。对于性事人类好像有着与生俱来的本能，在进到那温暖的甬道里后我很快找到了让方灿失声的那个点。方灿一开始还游刃有余似的掌握着节奏，在我顶到那一点后很快溃退了下来，连腰都撑不住，像是冰激凌一样在我的掌心融化，逐渐与我合二为一。很快的局势就被翻转了过来，我把方灿捞起来让他端正的跪在床上，他听话的转过身来，做出了伏低的姿势，后穴还紧紧地吸着我的东西。我正在操着方灿，我的哥哥，一个漂亮又性感的男人，这种征服感让我激动地无法抑制自己的冲动。我按着他的后腰狠狠地撞了进去，他甩着头呼喊着我的名字，他的声音带着哭腔，但是我并不想停下，我脑海里的声音告诉我我更想让他哭的再狠些。

混乱中不知道是我还是方灿碰到了床头灯的开关。黑暗的卧室中突然多出了一点光亮，我被吓了一跳，本能的眯了眯眼睛。方灿惊呼了一声，内壁突然吸的很紧，细腻的内壁吸的我头皮发麻，我眼前一白，射在了他的里面。开了灯我这才看清他的情况，他浑身汗津津的，眼角通红，眼里还盛着水光，充血的下唇红的刺眼，如果不看他泥泞的下半身可以说得上是楚楚可怜。他整个人皮肤泛着情欲的粉红色，像是被揉碎的红玫瑰一样，有股破碎的艳丽感。而揉搓这朵玫瑰的就是我的手，我感觉埋在他体内的东西又有抬头的趋势。

方灿像是从突然的高潮中缓过神来了，他声音低哑的斥责我：

“都说了轻一点。”

“对不起嘛……你的里面太舒服了，我没忍住。”

我拨开他住了睫毛的刘海试探性的动了动，他眼角很快又溢出泪水。

“刚才我射到你里面了……”我安抚性的亲着他的脸颊，“怎么办？”

“一会你帮我清理一下。”方灿白皙的小腿缠上我的腰，小幅度的晃着屁股，“再来一次。”


End file.
